The Brickster
The Brickster is the primary antagonist in all the LEGO Island video games, these include, 5731 LEGO Island, 5774 LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge and Island Xtreme Stunts. However, the Brickster also appears as the main antagonist in the video game Soccer Mania. The Brickster was the first minifigure created by the Infomaniac. When the Infomaniac started making more, the Brickster got jealous and stole some of Lego Island's bricks to make his own Ogel Island. He then made it a personal mission to deconstruct Lego Island. Biography ''LEGO Island'' Sometime between the events of the Brickster's departure from LEGO Island and the start of the game, the Brickster was imprisoned in the LEGO Island jail. He made a call to the local pizzeria to order one of Papa Brickolini's ultra hot and spicy pizzas, posing as Nick Brick. He used the pizza to melt the lock to his jail cell and then took the nearby helicopter. The Brickster then stole the Power Brick atop of the Information Center and the Ambulance. He proceeded to terrorize the island by stealing the buildings and the bricks that make them up. Pepper Roni was sent out to retrieve the parts for the police helicopter, which the Brickster had hidden throughout the island. Once the helicopter was complete, Pepper captured the Brickster by shooting pizzas at him, distracting the Brickster and allowing him to then be caught by Nick Brick. He was then imprisoned in the new LEGO Island jail. ''LEGO Island 2'' In LEGO Island 2, after being in jail for some time, the Brickster began his long-winded plan to escape. He had many pizzas delivered to him (although he wasn't allowed anything with more than one pepper) and saved the peppers. Once he had enough peppers, he ate them all and used his "Brickster dragon breath" to melt to door of the jail and escape (again). Shortly after, he stole the Constructopedia from the Information Center and tore out its pages (destroying the buildings in LEGO Island) and scattered them across the world. He then called the Brickster bots from Ogel Island to harass the people of LEGO Island while he escaped back to Ogel. Eventually, Pepper Roni was able to collect all the missing pages of the Constructopedia and journey to Ogel to defeat the Brickster, who had kidnapped Mama and Papa Brickolini so that he could have pizzas whenever he wished. After a short battle, the Brickster was once again defeated by pizzas thrown by Pepper but this time was imprisoned in a small tower on Ogel. ''Island Xtreme Stunts'' In Island Xtreme Stunts, the Brickster promised to reform in order to be let out of jail. He helped Pepper film the action scenes for the movie, taking the place of the bad guy. After Pepper filmed the parachuting scene, the Brickster revealed that his involvement in the film was merely a cover for his evil plan: using Brickster Bots to build a tower from which he could deconstruct the world. He kidnapped the Infomaniac, went to the top of the mountain, and began dropping objects around the island. After avoiding the obstacles and racing to the top of the mountain, Pepper had to face off against the Brickster. The Brickster had five lives and three different powers. The first was one where he would jump on the ground, sending out a shockwave, but it made him vulnerable to being thrown off the edge. The second granted him super speed, where he would run at high speeds toward the center. The last was to call up Brickster bots to push Pepper off the edge. Once defeated, the Brickster was captured. He was given yet another chance to be free, but he refused. Once in prison, he found something and began to laugh. ''Soccer Mania'' The Brickster, like in the LEGO Island series, is the main antagonist in Soccer Mania. After the player's team had won the first few matches, the team was to be awarded with a trophy, but the Brickster appeared and stole the trophy, then disappeared. The player's team then had to hunt down the Brickster while playing football matches along the way. Eventually they discovered that he had escaped in a Spaceship and as a result had to win more matches in order to unlock a spaceship. The player discovered the Brickster again on Mars, and had to play against the Martian team and the Brickster-Bot team. The Brickster then assembled a football team of his own to play against the player. Once the Brickster's team was defeated, The Brickster was "safely" locked in the Spaceship hold, after it set off again from Mars. The Brickster is seen clutching a key at the end. ''LEGO Racers 2'' The Brickster makes a cameo in LEGO Racers 2. In the opening cutscene when Rocket Racer picks up a paper reporting his race in LEGO Racers, and a picture on the back of the paper shows the Brickster behind bars. ''LEGO Adventures'' In LEGO Adventures! Magazine Issue 3, the Brickster was robbing a bank vault when his robbery was revealed by clumsy construction workers who accidentally knocked a hole in the wall of a bank. He rushed away on a motorcycle, only to be caught in a makeshift trap by another group of construction workers. In LEGO Adventures! Magazine Issue 8, the Brickster, after robbing a bank, was met outside by Highway Patrolman Bill. The Brickster ran away, throwing away part of the money he had stolen to stall Bill. Bill called Firefighter Jack, and the firefighters raced to the Brickster's location. They squirted him with a fire hose, stunning him until Bill arrived. In LEGO Adventures! Magazine Issue 11, the Brickster attempted to a steal a backhoe from Builder Pete. After being foiled, he stole another construction vehicle, this time evading Highway Patrolman Bill and "escaping" into an alley. The alley turned out to be a maze, and The Brickster, trapped, was captured by Bill and Pete. In LEGO Adventures! Magazine Issue 15, the Brickster hid in a barrel to escape the city. However, when the barrel fell off a forklift it was sent rolling and the Brickster cried out, alerting Highway Patrolman Bill to his presence. Category:Lego Villains Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Inmates Category:Imprisoned Category:Envious Category:Trickster